


My family

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [18]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Anders and a pile of kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	My family

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to write nothing but sweet nothings these days, so have another one.

Danny climbed up the stairs to the bedroom, it had been a long day and all he wanted was to sit in front of the fire and relax, maybe have a cup of mulled wine while he waited for Anders to finish at the shop. He unbuttoned his coat, kicked off his boots and walked over to where his comfortable chair waited by the fire...to find it occupied. By a pile of kittens.

Danny sighed. _Not again...the pesky things have a basket to sleep in, why is it they need my chair?_  
He knelt on the floor in front of the chair with the intention of piling the kittens up onto his lap and moving them to the basket nearby but stopped. Stormy shifted in his sleep and let out a little mewl as he buried his nose into Cinnamon's neck who in turn purred and then Peanut threw his paws over Stormy and Pumpkin snuggled in closer to Cinnamon - all the time purring, mewling and miaowing in the most adorable way only baby animals do and...he just couldn't disturb them.

"Awww...you lot are going to be the death of me, Maker preserve me! What chance do I have in this family, between you and Anders...it's a losing battle I'm fighting, isn't it?"

 

When Anders came upstairs a couple of hours later, he found Danny sat on the floor fast asleep. Danny had rested his head on the edge of the chair and an arm was around the kittens who in turn had tangled their paws in his hair. Anders smiled and draped a blanket over Danny and stoked the embers in the fireplace to ensure the kittens would keep warm.   
He stood smiling to himself for a long while, just looking at the scene in front of him.   
_My family._


End file.
